Dary Dixon Fanfic  Open Wounds
by DarylDixon21
Summary: Daryl finds a beautiful girl tending to him after he gets hurt, he can't help to fall for her, neither can she.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A distant figure appeared at the edge of the farm late in the day just before the sun set. It moved slow but smoothly as it grew closer to where Rick sat on the porch. He sat up alert ready for a walker. Rifle in hand he stood, but eases as he saw the figure had a big white tale swaying back and forth as it moved.

"Hershel?" Rick called "Someones ridin' up."

Hershel stepped out onto the porch looking up to the setting sun then across to the figure.

"Ah, it's just my niece, Vera." Hershel said.

"Where's she been since we got here?" Rick asked

"She doesn't live right on the farm, a town over with my brother in law and other family. She rides in from time to time to make sure all is well and tell me that it is so on her end. "

"All by herself? Aren't you worried about a walker gettin' her?"

"No" Hershel said shaking his head and grinning "She's a smart girl just like my sister was."

Rick wanted to ask Hershel about his sister, hoping it wasn't a walker that made her leave this earth but before he could speak again Vera and her horse reached the Porch. She jumped down from her horse and swong a large canvas bag over her shoulder.

"Uncle Hershel, nice to see you." she said embracing him in a warm hug.

"My dear, how are you? And the rest?" he said

"I'm fine, you know Daddy's still hanging in there, so are the others. I brought some batteries Daddy and I found in town in case y'all needed them."

"That's good." He grinned glancing at Rick "We have a few more guests right now, they could come in handy."

"I'm Rick, Rick Grimes." Rick said extending his hand to Vera.

"Nice to meet you I'm Vera." She shook his hand and beamed a big smile at him. "Uncle doesn't usually have extra people around, I'm surprised."

"And I'm very grateful to him that he has let us in to his home." Rick said looking up at Hershel.

Hershel looked down at his shoes with hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heals.

"Are you staying the night hun?" he said looking up again.

"Daddy doesn't want me riding in the dark, if y'all don't mind."

"Of course not, we could use your nursing skills around right about now."

Vera slipped inside smiling once again back at Rick. Rick sat and looked off into the distance debating what he should say to Hershel.

"Was it the virus?" Rick asked "I mean for your sister."

Hershel sighed taking a seat in the rocking chair beside Rick.

"She got sick when this all started, we didn't think it was the virus, she didn't have the usual symptoms. We thought it was just a cold or something, I think it was and her immune system just got too weak to combat the virus. It took a long time for her to change, longest I've seen." He glanced off blinking his eyes real fast as if to keep from tearing up.

"She finally did. We didn't expect it. And I mean what do you do? It's not as easy as you think shooting a loved one when they were just them not too long ago."

Hershel stopped and Rick could tell he didn't want to explain anymore.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard that must be."

They both watched the sun set and the last bit of sunlight left the porch.

Laurie peeked out the door and called them in for dinner.

Rick got up and took her hand as he walked to the table with Hershel following behind them.

Hershel's wife, Carol and Laurie cooked dinner again for the family. Hershel wasn't pleased by this like the first time but he sat at his usual end of the table staring off into the distance.

Glenn sat at the couch with Maggie and Vera strumming Dale's guitar.

"Hey Vera knows how to play too guys." He said handing the guitar to her.

She strum a few chords of The Devil Went Down to Georgia before stopping to sit for dinner.

"I hear you're a nurse?" Laurie said as Vera sat beside her.

"Well, I was in school for it, almost done actually."

"She didn't want to be a veterinarian like her old uncle" Hershel said with a small chuckle "She was actually headed over to Africa to volunteer."

"That's amazing to do something like that." Carol said smiling from across the table.

"Yeah, I really wish I could have gone though." She said looking down at her food.

The room fell silent, only the clicking of forks and knives.

"Will you take a plate up to the young man, Daryl, upstairs when you're done there and re-wrap his bandages? You do them better than me." Hershel said.

Vera nodded and collected her plate and went into the kitchen to wash her dish. She stood grasping the sink staring out the window. She hated remembering the past before the chaos hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Vera pushed the ajar door leading into the guest room slowly as she grasped a tray of the home cooked meal she just enjoyed herself. As she stepped in to the cream colored room, the man in the bed rolled over to see who was there.

"Hi, I'm Vera, I brought you dinner." she said "And you look like you need your bandages re-wrapped."

"I'm not hungry." he said turning back to his original position.

Vera set the tray down on the table beside the bed and grabbed a roll of cotton cloth from her bag.

"You can at least tell me your name, can't you?" she said while unwrapping the cloth.

"Daryl." he said not turning to look at her.

Vera laughed. She knew Daryl's type. Stubborn and unwilling to accept help. She always had a way of bringing out the best in people though. She gave everyone a chance, even thick-headed people like Daryl.

"I don't care if you eat this food or not, just let me redo your bandages, they must be gettin' uncomfortable." she said walking to the other side of the bed where Daryl laid facing.

"Why isn't Hershel doing it?" he asked "He's the real doctor here."

"My Uncle's a vet, I'm a nurse so you're wrong there."

Daryl looked up at her and she smiled. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was and how blue her eyes were. She had shoulder length dirty blonder hair tucked behind her ears highlighting her high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes lined with just a small bit of black eyeliner making the blue in them seem to go on forever. Daryl let out a small chuckle and sat up pulling the sheet to cover him. Vera bent down and start to cut his bandage off his head exposing the wound.

"Ooh, What happened?" she asked

"I got grazed with a bullet when I was mistaken for a walker but that's not as bad as my side; arrow went right through me and I had to pull it out myself." he laughed a little while saying this.

"How on earth is that funny?" she asked laughing too

"It's just, it wasn't my day that day." he smiled

They both laughed for a second even though it wasn't a real laughing matter.

"It's healing pretty good."

She wrapped the fresh bandage. Daryl could tell she was a nurse. It wasn't itchy and uncomfortable anymore, she wrapped it right.

"Now let me see your side." she said

Daryl hesitate pulling at his covers.

"It's fine, don't need re-wrappin'"

"I'm sure it does, you don't want the blood building up, it'll never heal."

Daryl still hesitated. Vera saw him fidget and stood up. She walked to the other side of the bed and bent down at the side of the bed.

"Here just pull it up a small ways."

He did and she cut his bandage exposing his second wound.

"Ooh" she said cringing "Yeah this ones definitely worse."

Her hands for cold and Daryl jumped as she touched his side. He watched as she intently patched him up. She smelt like flowers, Daryl liked the smell and leaned in to get a stronger scent of it. Vera looked up as he did and locked eyes with him.

It seemed like they stared at each other for an eternity but it was only about five seconds. She noticed the soft color of his eyes, blue and hazel at the same time. 'They were magnificent' she thought.

"You have really nice eyes." she said breaking the silence.

Daryl blinked away, turning red from her comment. He wasn't one for taking compliments. He didn't know how to respond to them.

"Yours aren't too bad yourself."

Vera looked down to his bandage again. Noticing the scar lining the outside of it.

"How'd you get this?" she asked running her hand along it lightly.

Daryl pulled away at her touch.

"Accident." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ooooh, looks like someone's got a crush." said a raspy voice echoing through Daryl's ears.

"She awful pretty. Not the kind of girl that would go for you Darla boy." The voice spoke again.

Daryl jerked up from his bed and frantically looked around the room. He saw no one.

"Why do you think anyone like her would want you?" The voice boomed with laughter.

Daryl blinked and once he opened his eyes Merle stood at the edge of his bed sharpening his pocket knife on a small block of wood.

"Merle what are you doing here?" he said

"I came to see you baby brother, make sure your healing up there. Those are some pretty bandages you got there."

Daryl looked at Merle like he's seen a ghost. "Merle where were you?"

"I was just wonderin' around, you know. Why? It's not like you were too concerned about me."

"That's not true Merle, I was looking for you." Daryl said while trying to pull himself up.

A sharp pain hit his side and he let out a grunt grasping the wound. He looked at his hand it was full of blood leaking from his bandage.

"Oh poor Daryl, does it hurt baby brother?" Merle said putting on a mocking sympathetic face.

"I can heal that right up for you, just like I did my hand."

Merle held up his arm where he had cut his hand from the cuffs on the roof. Daryl cringed at the sight.

"Merle I tried to find you, I went back for you." he said

"Oh I believe you baby bro. You and your new best friend Rick did. Now sit down I'll heal up that wound, I just gotta cut around it first."

Merle stormed over to Daryl holding his knife in stabbing position. Daryl yelled for him to stop. Merle slashed his knife down to Daryl's side piercing his wound.

Daryl gasped grabbing his side. Nothing was there, nothing but bandage. No blood, no knife.

"Bad dream?"

Daryl looked up to find Vera reading in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Something like that." he said looking down to his side.

"How could you not have bad dreams in this world?" She said looking to him.

Daryl laid down again looking up to the ceiling, still breathing heavy. He glanced over to the clock. 3:40 a.m. it read.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her

"I have a hard time sleeping, maybe because I don't want the nightmares to get me. Uncle told me to keep and eye on you if I was awake, to make sure you don't start bleeding bad again."

Daryl sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't sleep too well either, it must be the sedatives your uncle keeps giving me. What you readin'?"

"A book Dale gave me. Steamy Nights." she said laughing "A bad romance novel."

"Sounds…" he said laughing "Awful."

Vera started to read outlould.

"He took her neck and started to kiss it passionately. She let out a moan begging him for more. He pushed her up against the wall. She grabbed his hair, he grabbed hers. They both knew what they wanted." Vera was laughing so hard she couldn't go on.

They both laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. They caught there breath but once they looked at each other they started to laugh once more.

"That is they cheesiest thing I ever heard." She said

"Yeah I know." Daryl said looking to Vera.

He couldn't help to again be mesmerized by her beauty. Daryl knew what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Daryl got out of bed and struggled to stand but still pulled himself up. He hasn't been up much since his accident and his legs felt like jelly from not moving all those days. He shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the sink letting the water temperature rise as he gazed into the mirror. The bandages had small red blood stains, nothing like before though. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles, looking like he's been through hell; for the most part he has. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pair of clippers. The bandage was wrapped thick, it was the same one Vera had put on him. He cut the white cotton cloth and unwrapped it from his head. His hair laid flat from where the bandages had covered it. He slowly unclothed his wound as it stung with slight pain.

"Look at that." he said letting out a small laugh. "God Damn Andrea, glad she wasn't a sharp shooter at least."

He took a wash towel and wicked the sweat from his face then ran it under the now warm water and blotted his wound. He cringed at the stings of the warm towel hitting it. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was awful big from the bullet's graze.

"It's getting better." said a soft voice in the dorrway.

Daryl turned to find Vera leaning against the door post.

"Still hurts like hell though." he said.

She walked over to him, boots clicking on the wood floor.

"You were shot, what do you expect it to feel like? A skinned knee?" she said with a grin.

Daryl laughed. He didn't want Vera thinking he was some sissy boy crying over a skinned knee.

"It's not that bad actually." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back locking eyes with him like when they first met. They seemed more hazel today but still shined with blue. She felt her face getting hot and glanced away.

"I'm gettin' going soon. I wanted to say goodbye and see if you needed anything." She said still looking down.

Daryl looked down also. He was still entranced by her eyes even after she looked away.

"I'm quite alright, thanks. Where you off too?" he asked

"I live a town over, Marietta."

"Really? I used to go there with my brother as a kid." he said trying to find her eyes.

She looked past him, not wanting to blush again.

"It's a nice little town, I loved growing up there." she looked up into his eyes.

Damn it! she thought. But she didn't regret it.

Daryl took a step towards her. Their faces were inches from each other. Vera glanced down to his lips. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her in. There noses brushed against each others and Vera could hear his soft breath. They stood like that for a moment deep into each others eyes, lips nearly touching. She couldn't wait any longer and pulled his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Daryl wrapped his arms around Vera's waist and held her tight to his chest. Her lips were soft against his and he wanted to stay like that for an eternity. With his lips against hers nothing hurt.

"Breakfast Y'all." Yelled a voice down the hallway.

They pulled apart instantly. Vera wiped her lip and looked away from Daryl's eyes. She did her best not to smile but her lips turned up slightly. Daryl smiled too. He looked down and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You're damn beautiful." he said

Vera smiled again. She felt her face getting hot. "We better go downstairs." she said before turning away.

Daryl stood there still smiling. He had never kissed a girl like that. He technically never kissed a girl at all. Unless you count the one time he was 7, with the neighbor girl behind their barn, but he didn't. He never kissed a girl. Vera was the first.

He slowly walked down the stairs into the hall. Shane was standing at the edge of the banister.

"Hey there buddy. How you doin'?" he asked

"If I ain't being shot, I guess I'm okay." he said

Shane laughed. "You look a lot better than the other day for sure."

Daryl was more than okay though, he was amazing. He walked into the dining room and took the seat across from Vera. She looked up at him shyly trying not to blush. He looked down trying to do the same.

"Vera?" Hershel said "Would you like to say grace?"

"Sure, Uncle." She said snapping here eyes away from Daryl's

She took Laurie's hand next to her and went to reach for the other hand next to her. No one sat at the edge of the table where her and Daryl sat. She took her hand up and reached across the table. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. She looked down and began to say grace. Daryl could feel his palm sweating and looked up to find Vera looking at him she spoke. He looked into her eyes and got lost in the sea of blue within them. She laced her fingers into his, holding his hand tight.

"Amen."

They let go of each others hands but continued to stare at one another. Daryl just wanted to kiss her soft lips again. He wanted to hold her and get lost in her beauty for the rest of his life.

"Now Daryl just because you can get up doesn't mean you can go running out in the woods so soon." Hershel said.

Daryl and Vera both looked down hoping they didn't get caught looking at each other.

"I was hoping I could. I need to search for Sophia."

"Shane's taking care of that Daryl don't you worry." said Rick

"You need to rest, you've done enough." Carol said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Vera saw how much Daryl wanted to find Sophia just in his eyes. He wasn't the guy she saw him to be the first day she met him. He was kind and loving. She could see herself falling for him, she already tripped actually.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone went off to do their chores for the day and Vera gathered her belongings to head home. Daryl sat on the porch in the old rocking chair watching as she saddled her horse.

"Do you come here often?" he asked

Vera didn't answer right away. How could she fall in love in this world? Did love even exist anymore, she saw what evil it held, how could it?

"I come from time to time, when I need to." she said coldly not looking at Daryl.

Daryl looked off into the field "I know that its hard to feel anything when you have things like walkers on this earth, but I feel something for you."

Vera didn't look up "What ya' mean?"

"I like you Vera and it's rare for me to have that feeling towards someone." he said stressing his voice.

She sighed "The last thing I want right now is someone else to lose. It's best we don't like each other."

"Well if that's how you want to be… then fine, it probably is best I don't have someone in my way." He said with hurt flowing through his veins.

Vera just looked at him, teary eyed. She tightened her saddle and pulled herself onto her horse.

"Well bye, I hope your wounds heal."

"No, Vera wait…"

She galloped off before he could say anything. He slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair, why was he such an idiot? Why does everything so good have to go wrong. He never had it easy and he couldn't except life when it was. He certainly didn't know how to love Vera. Love wasn't something he knew even before the virus spread.

He got up and kicked the chair back making his side sting. He let out a grunt and looked at his bandage; it was bleeding again. He didn't care though, he wasn't going to tell Hershel. There was only one person he wanted wrapping his bandages.

He stood at the end of the porch for what seemed for forever, imagining Vera would come back and he could hold her in his arms. There short kiss made him feel something he's never felt before. He started to hallucinate Vera galloping back up the farm yelling to him, her image grew closer and closer.

"Walkers!"

Daryl leaped forward. It wasn't just his imagination, Vera was riding as fast as she could towards him, yelling.

"Walkers! Walkers!"

She stopped just before the porch still yelling.

"Where?" Hershel said booming through the door.

"Just at the edge of the fields, a whole heard of them."

"Are they after you?" he asked

"No." she said breathless "I saw them through the trees, there's got to be a hundred just standing there."

"It's not safe for you to leave then, you've got to stay until they clear."

Vera breathed heavily and nodded to her uncle then looked at Daryl.

"My wounds bleeding again." he said.


End file.
